Return from Exile
by Rikoudu Uchiha
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were exiled from Konoha for four years! Now they have returned with a friend! What secrets does this friend hold and what secret does Konoha want kept a secret?
1. Chapter 1:Truth be told

I don't own Naruto! Otherwise I wouldn't be doing this!!

Chapter 1: Meeting an old friend

_Where are you Sasuke? Come out come out wherever you are._

Naruto stood listening to forest. Having since completely murged with the Nine-Tailed demon power Naruto could hear almost everything, almost.

_Danm! Where is he?_

Then suddenly he heard him.

_Kunai!_

Naruto easily dodged.

"Sasuke. What was that!" Naruto said yelling into the forest.

"What?"

"You haven't thrown a kunai in years!" He yelled.

"Well maybe it's time for an upgrade in our training." Was his reply.

"Naruto I think we should stop for today."

"Aww man. Why?"

"I'm uh...losing chakra."

"You liar!"

"So sue me."

"Fine, we'll take a break. But how long we talkin' bout?" He asked.

"Well let's see, we've been training all day since three yesterday morning, and it is now, judging by the stars, i'd say twelve-thirty. So I'd say that we should take a break and get some sleep."

"I don't sleep Sasuke." Naruto said.

"I know. And it's kinda wierding me out."

"Maybe this is what Garra was talkin about. To never be able to sleep." Naruto replied.

"Whatever happened to him? After the Chunin Exams he disappeared.

"I heard that he left the village." Naruto said.

"Another outcast." Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah, but hey if we see him we'll just invite him into our group!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"A trio of outcasts wouldn't that be..." Sasuke's voice was halted by Naruto.

"You there, come here." Naruto called out.

Silence spread throughout the forest as the figure stood contemplating on weather he should join or leave. A couple minutes later sand started to appear in front of the two. Sasuke jumped back while Naruto sat and smiled. As the sand shaped into a human figure Naruto reassured Sasuke and continued to do so until the person revealed itself.

"Naruto...help me."

That was all that was said as the figure dropped to the floor like a stone.

_What's wrong with him?_

_**He is sleeping. From the looks of things it looks like he's been running for days.**_

_Knowing Garra, he probably has._

_**I think you should wake him.**_

_Why?_

_**I can sense the demon in him. It is attacking him in his dreams. It feels as though he is eating away his soul.**_

"Garra wake up!" Naruto yelled summoning a small frog which then proceeded to squirt water on him.

_Where am I?_

_**INSIDE MEE!!!**_

_Who are you?_

_**An old priest who's crimes have turned him into a monster. Legend says that I have been named the One Tailed Shukaku.**_

_So the sand?_

_**Yep...That's me.**_

_But you never let anyone touch me. Not even my siblings why?_

_**Everyone is a potential enemy! Remember that.**_

_Let me see you._

_**In due time.**_

_Garra, wake up! _Naruto's voice called out.

_Naruto?_

_**So you're friends with him huh? AWSOME!!**_

_SHUT UP!! I'M LEAVING!!_

With that, Garra let himself be awoken by Naruto.

How'd you like the first chapter? Reviews please!!!


	2. Chapter 2: The Talk

Chapter 2: The talk

Naruto and Sasuke eased a little when they saw Garra open his eyes.

Garra looked at them and shot up instantly kinda weirding them out.

"Wow Garra, you look like shit." Naruto said jokingly.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Sasuke asked.

"Here."

"In the woods?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Because, in Sunagakure there is nothing but sand."

"But sand is your element."

"Yes, but you have no idea how boring it is to wake up to sand storms everyday. Have you ever woke up to sand? It's goddamn depressing!"

"But it was perfect for your escape?" Naruto stated.

"Well, yeah, because sand is my element, I have the ability turn my whole body, including my insides into sand, therefore when the sand storm came in I used that abilty and let let the sand storm take me."

"And you ended up here?" Sasuke asked.

"Um,no not really. I landed somewhere called the Hidden Waterfall Village."

"And what happened?"

Garra was hesitated for a moment.

"I don't really want to talk about it." He said.

"You killed them didn't you?" Sasuke asked.

Garra looked at Sasuke, his eyes staring coldly at him. He then looked over to Naruto mostly because Sasuke eyes scared him, they always did, even during the Chunin Exams those eyes scared the shit outta him. But unfortunatly Naruto had the same look maybe not as intense as Sasuke but still, it was there.

"Yes, I did. I had no choice."

"How did that happen?" Naruto asked.

"Well as you know at the time I was in my sand form and landed in water."

"So you turned into mud?" Both Sasuke and Naruto asked.

"Yeah. And believe me you have no idea how fuckin' hard it was to turn back into my physical form."

"Don't tell me somebody was there?"

"No not just somebody, THE WHOLE FUCKIN VILLAGE!"

"SHHH shut the fuck up! Somebady else is here.

Chapter 2 is OVA


	3. Chapter 3: Gaara's Evil Deed

"Who's there?" Naruto called out.

When no response came, Naruto waited and at the slightest flinch of sound threw a kunai at Sasuke.

_I hate it when he does that!_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke dodged the kunai just as it touched his head and let the kunai continue on it's path. It hit a tree, went through the tree and hit something that squealed. Naruto got up and retrieved his kunai relieved that no one was there and that it was only a squirrel. Upon taking his seat, Naruto asked Gaara to continue.

Gaara didn't like the look he saw Naruto give Sasuke but he tried to blow it off.

"As I tried to reconstruct myself." Gaara began. "I heard voices."

"The people of the village no doubt." Sasuke added.

"Yes, but these were the voices of children. At first they didn't notice me and went about their business but…."

Gaara's voice trailed off as images of the dead children flashed through his mind. He couldn't help but smirk a little.

"But what?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"One of the kids kicked the ball too hard and it landed right on my face. When he picked the ball up and saw my face… he screamed. Bringing attention to the others who, of course after seeing my face, went to go get their parents. It was an unfortunate, but much needed chain of events." Gaara said, the smirk on the nip of his lips getting wider.

"What do you mean "much needed."?" Naruto asked.

Gaara got real quiet, then spoke.

"Those people….are a part of me now."

"You used them to form back into your human self?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, but now I can't get rid of them."

"What do you mean?"

"Their thoughts, their love, their hate, their everything is mine I know their darkest secrets. Sometimes I can hear their screams of pain as I ripped their skin from their bodies to help form myself."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, then at Gaara.

"What did you do with the rest of their bodies?" Garra asked.

"It's all in here." Garra said, placing a hand on his huge gourd. He couldn't help but smile his evil smile as those thoughts reentered his mind.

"You're still the same sick bastard that I remember Gaara." Naruto said laughing.

Gaara just stared at Naruto then laughed himself.

"Gaara…why did you leave?" Sasuke asked.

Garra froze, swallowed then answered.

"It was for the good of the village."

"What do you me…"

Naruto was cut off.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Garra said as he got up and walked towards the woods.

"I gonna go get food." He said and disappeared.

Ok that's it I'm so done wit this chapter. Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4: The Two Prophecies

"Man that boy is weird." Sasuke said.

"Not weird just misunderstood." Naruto explained. "You above all people should understand that!"

"No you got it wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"It is YOU above all people who should understand where he is coming from since you both have the same….uh….problem."

"No even I don't understand completely. At least I get to sleep at night or at least _used_ to. He not only has to deal with the Shukaku but now he hears the pleas and screams of those he had to kill to… what's the word?"

"I'm thinkin' regenerate." Sasuke said.

"Yeah that's it _regenerate_ himself."

"Yea I guess you got a point. But I still hold my point."

"How so?"

"You don't sleep _now. _He never slept. You both have Tailed-Beasts within you. And above all else you both are hated equally by your home village. While I on the other hand deserve the hatred I get you both were born into it. I'm glad I got off with a stupid curse mark."

"But what is a curse mark but another demon who constantly tries to take over your body when you're weak? Is it not just like being a Jinchuriki?"

"No."

"How so?"

"I get to sleep."

"And you mumble all night about killing Itachi and some other guy. That's not sleep if you have the same nightmare over and over again. Im glad I don't have to be bothered by such a burden."

Sasuke did not like this revelation of sleep talking.

"I'll be glad when I can sleep though." Naruto continued.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because then I escape the real world and dream about other things."

"Keep your eyes on the ball Naruto. There is nothing good about going to sleep."

"So _you_ say."

"No!' Sasuke shouted. "_This_ I _know_."

"Wow what crawled up your ass Sasuke?'

"Nothing…sorry I yelled."

"Sasuke…what's wrong?"

"Nothing…why do you ask?"

"You apologized. You never apologize about anything!"

Sasuke smirked.

_Should I tell him that I know who the other guy is?_

Sasuke pondered this for several moments. Then ultimately decided to tell Naruto.

"Naruto? We're like brother right?"

"Yea? What's your point?"

"I need to tell you something."

"About what?"

"About…..my dreams."

Naruto knew that Sasuke was being serious so he sat down on a log across from Sasuke.

"What about'em?"

"I think….I think I know who the other guy in my dream is."

"Who?"

"I know it sound absurd because my clan believed him to be dead long ago.

"Who is it Sasuke?"

"I think its Madara Uchiha."

"Who the fuck is that?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto you can be so stupid sometimes."

"Sakura always said that I needed to pick up a book and read."

"I agree." Sasuke said dodging a rock that Naruto playfully threw at him.

"Madara Uchiha…."

Naruto turned around to see Garra behind him with a shit load of fish and behind him was a deer that he dragged with sand.

"It's official!" Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Gaara looking at him curiously.

"Gaara's staying with us! Look at all this food! Tonight we eat like KINGS!

Sasuke chucked a rock at the back of Naruto's head. Succeeding in hitting his target. Gaara put down the food.

"Madara Uchiha…is a demon….and a human." Gaara continued. "He is not only one of the founding fathers of the Konoha Village but is also the one who created a pact with the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox."

Naruto stopped rubbing his head at this revelation. He searched deep within himself until he found that unmistakable sewer where the demon fox lay contained behind a cage.

'Is this true?'

**Regrettably.**

But why?

**He said it must be done.**

'But you're a demon Fox! The strongest Tailed-Beast alive!'

**I have my reasons Naruto! Do not question me or what can't be changed!**

'All that power and fell to the power of a half-breed?'

**You must speak of this to no one! Fore I have a secret.**

'what is that secret exactly?'

**It was not the half breed I….fell to but someone else.**

'WHO!'

**That I cannot say. At least not yet.**

'You speak in riddles fox! Now tell me who!'

**When the time is right little brat! You will know. Now BEGONE!**

With that Naruto was pushed back into the real world.

_How did he do that?_

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Never better."

"You can talk to him can't you?" Gaara asked.

"Can't you?" Naruto said answering his question with a question.

"Among other things. But I try not to, too often." Gaara replied.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because….Unlike Naruto here. I'm likely to become a prisoner of my own dreams and body."

_What the fuck is he talking about?_ Naruto thought.

_This fucker is weird. Prisoner of your dreams and body! Shukaku what are you doing? _

Thought Sasuke.

At that last comment everyone cooked their food in silence. Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Tell me what you know about Madara Uchiha."

"Figures the Uchiha would be the one to want to know instead of those who will fight him."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara looked at him and smirking the evil way he does when he's about to kill someone.

"Our prophecy says that: "_the one who will fight the greatest evil will be the one who makes the greatest change."_

"If I know anybody who has made the greatest change in the lives of everyone it is Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara stated. "Don't you agree Sasuke?"

"Your wrong." Naruto said.

"How so?" Gaara asked.

"I've been to the Uchiha Hideout and I've read the prophecy there it said: _"The one who carries his curse, controls it and then uses it to destroy him is the chosen one. But by killing him he too must die. Fore one cannot live without the other."_

"Tell me what you think of that."

Sasuke had long since forgotten the conversation. He was in his own world pondering what had just been said.

_It has to be Naruto!_ He thought. _Who else could it be? Not me. I have not made any change only betrayed my friends. Naruto! It's always NARUTO!_

"I'm not the chosen one!" Naruto shouted.

By now Gaara and Naruto had engaged in a full fledged argument.

"Yes you are! The prophecy foretells it!"

"Will you two shut the fuck up!" Sasuke shouted.

All went quite.

"Neither of you know what you are talking about. Neither do I for that matter. So for that reason we are all gonna drop it! Eyes on the ball. Focus on the now. Tommorrow we leave to Konoha."

"Konoha?" Gaara and Naruto said in unision.

"Yes Konoha. It's time we head back home Naruto."

"What about Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"He's coming to. His sad will be useful against attacks."

Sasuke got up, picked a spot and lied down.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to bed!"

Naruto shrugged and Gaara stared and Sasuke blankly.

"Time to look out for the Uchiha, Gaara." Naruto said happily.

"Look out?" Gaara asked confused.

"Yea man, look out, take watch. Watch out for enemies while our partner sleeps."

"Oh, ok right. Look out. Gotcha."

Naruto looked at Gaara summing him up and shrugged his shoulders.

_It's impossible to judge a man as crazy as Gaara. I was a fool to even try!_

"You take the North, I'll take the South." Naruto said.

"Whatever." Was Gaara's reply.

They packed the rest of the food into a bag that Gaara had found while hunting. They decided to throw the rest of the deer away and let the animals have their own fun. Then they went to their separate posts and waited for dawn.

Naruto returned to the Demon Fox later that night.

'What do you think of Gaara and his prophecy?"

**It's hard to tell. I think that he could be right. But I also know other people who are…what's the word…better yes better qualified for the job.**

'You chose your words very well demon. Besides I hope it's not me. I've got what I set out to get and now I have other problems.'

**Such as?**

'Us going back home? It's absurd! I'd have to kill half it's population just to make it through the main gate!'

**You're forgetting brat, that you have made a name for yourself in all the other countries. Konoha would be a fool to not let you in as long as you don't do anything drastic or show any means of harm.**

**Your reputation will keep you safe long enough to make it to the Hokage's Office.**

'Who do you think is Hokage now fox?'

**Kakashi. **

'We finally agree on something.'

'Do me a favor fox.'

**What is it?**

'Be look out for me. I'm insanely tired.'

**Are you sure it's not Genjutsu?**

'Let me check'

Naruto performed the necessary hand seals and quietly whispered "release".

He was still tired.

'No it's not Genjutsu. I'm just tired.

**I thought you didn't sleep?**

'Today I'll make an exception.'

**Whatever. How are you so sure I'll let you know there's danger about?**

'I have two answer to that question. One we are connected and I will know anyway. Two killing me would be like killing yourself. If I die…..you die.'

**Point taken.**

And with that Naruto returned to the real world and went to sleep.


End file.
